


Un poco tarde

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool Cortos [20]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Bones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malos chistes, Science Stuff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La blanca nieve cubre New York, lagartijas gigantes por doquier. Un mercenario vuelve con la esperanza en la mano, una lástima que el tiempo nunca esté a su favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un poco tarde

**Author's Note:**

> Espero lo disfruten, lo amen y quizá lo sueñen XD

El viento soplaba con fuerza en lo alto de edificio Baxter haciendo temblar un poco a los héroes que se encontraban reunidos allí. Estaban planeando una estrategia para detener al villano de turno: un tipo que invocaba lagartijas gigantes para destruir el centro de la ciudad. Lagartijas. Gigantes. Spiderman realmente empezaba a considerar cambiar de profesión… o al menos escribir un libro.

-Muy bien, nos separaremos en 4 grupos para encontrarlo. Daredevil y Hawkeye iran al norte. Luke e Iron Fist al sur, Wolverine y Spiderman al este. Y Cap y yo al oeste- le dio un rápido vistazo a sus compañeros y al verlos asentir continuó- los cuatro fantásticos se encargarán de las lagartijas que aún quedan por la zona y aquellas que eventualmente invoque el tipejo este.

-Será fácil localizar al bicharrajo- gruñó el malhumorado mutante- con toda esta nieve y él vestido de anaranjado chillón. Desde la luna lo pueden ver.

-Hey, los los comentarios mordaces son míos Wolvie- dijo con falso enojo el arácnido.

-¡Sepárense!- soltó en tono cansado el billonario, mientras tomaba a su rubio compañero y se alejaba de ahí volando.

-Mantengan abierta la frecuencia por cualquier eventualidad- agregó Daredevil, fijando su atención en el más jóven.

-Sí mamá…- lo azuzó con las manos antes de verlo saltar del edificio junto al arquero.

-Si lo encontramos primero le meteré una buena golpiza-el antiguo Powerman tronó sus nudillos para darle más énfasis a su amenaza- nadie hace que me pierda la primera nevada del año con mi hija sin pagar las consecuencias.

-El saber perdonar es básico para el equilibrio mi querido amigo- el maestro del chi se adentró al ascensor, seguido de su musculoso amigo

-Y un cacahuate Randy, el tipo la pasará muy mal- y dicho esto la puerta se cerró.

-Hora de irse mi querido Hobbit- lanzó una telaraña y tomó la mano del pelinegro

-Llámame una vez más así y te quedarás sin descendencia chico- gruñó por enésima vez antes de sentir como sus pies abandonaban la azotea.

_______________________________

Había pasado al menos una hora desde que empezaron la búsqueda, y no parecían tener mucha suerte. A pesar de haberse separado en grupos para cubrir más terreno el villano de la semana parecía muy escurridizo. Iron man estaba por dar la orden de regresar al edificio Baxter y planear una nueva estrategia, cuando la alegre voz de Spidey se escuchó por su comunicador.

- _”¡Chicos~ lo encontramos!”_ \- el ruido de carne siendo cortada se escuchó de trasfondo- _“¡y será mejor que se apuren! Son demasiadas lagartijas ¡uff!”_

-¿En dónde se encuentran?

- _”En Broadway y…”_ \- un agudo chillido interrumpió la conversación-  _“_ _¡demonios, Wolverine! ¡¿Qué te dije sobre cortarles la cabeza?! ¡Es desagradable y cruel para ellas!”_

-Spiderman…

- _”_ _¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Broadway y la tercera. Dense prisa, las pobres lagartijas están muriendo de frío o por Wolveritis aguda. Y yo me estoy quedando ciego con el traje de nuestro querido villano”_

-Vamos para allá- respondió Stark.

______________________________

-¿Creen que podrán arruinar mis planes Vengatontos?- el villano en traje de naranja se burlaba de los dos héroes que intentaban replegar su horda de lagartijas- mis bellezas los devoraran hasta el último hueso jajajajaja.

-Oh, Dios mío, tiene razón. Tiene un ejército de ellas y nosotros solo somo dos. No hay posibilidades de ganar Wolvie- terminó de noquear a un par de reptiles arrojándolos a donde se encontraba el tipo.

-Mis queridas no se darán por vencidas, yo controlo su voluntad- esquivó a duras penas a los pobres animales.

-Pero no su metabolismo, mandarina- se cruzó de brazos, tratando de ignorar el enfermizo sonido de las garras de Logan cortando a través de la escamosa piel- los reptiles son criaturas de sangre fría, necesitan calor para que sus funciones vitales trabajen óptimamente.

-Vaya idiota nos tocó…- el viejo mutante guardó sus garras y se colocó a un lado del arácnido- cualquiera que haya ido a la primaria sabe eso.

-¡Guarden silencio héroes de pacotilla! ¡Esta ciudad pagará el no darme mi indemnización, y ustedes buenos para nada no podrán detenerme!

Spiderman y Wolverine se miraron por unos segundos y asintieron el uno al otro antes de separarse en direcciones distintas. El menor lanzó una telaraña directo al villano y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo jaló con toda su fuerza para propinarle un puñetazo. Pero no contaba con que un reptil del tamaño de un camión apareciera en medio de ellos dos. El sonido seco de su muñeca rompiéndose quedó opacado por el grito de dolor de la criatura.

-Hijo de la…- se mordió la lengua para no maldecir por el dolor

-¡De esta no te salvas enano!- Logan se arrojó desde atrás, solo para estrellarse de lleno con otra lagartija gigante.

-Se los dije super tontos, ¡nada puede detenerme!

-¡¡¡Yoloheihi!!!

Ambos hombres miraron a su derecha, solo para toparse con la escena más surreal de sus vidas -al menos para el villano-. Un tipo vestido de rojo y negro, con un ridículo sombrero de Santa Claus adornando su cabeza, montado sobre una de las lagartijas, dirigiéndose a ellos a toda velocidad.

¿Por qué? era todo lo que Peter podía pensar. ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué cuando su vida parecía volver a la normalidad (al menos, lo más normal que podía ser)? El dolor de su muñeca quedó relegado por el de su corazón, incluso respirar se le hacía difícil. ¿Qué haría?

- _”¿Estás bien Peter?”_ -la voz de Matt lo sacó de su aturdimiento-  _“Estamos llegando, aguanta un poco más”_

- _”Yo también estoy con él, amigo”_ \- respondió un tanto enojado el mutante-  _“Y sería realmente bueno que llegarán YA, porque no solo tenemos al enano mandarino, sino también al idiota de Deadpool”_

- _”¡¿QUÉ?!”_

La plática entre los mayores continuó, pero Spidey ya no siguió escuchando. Amaba a Matt, más que a nada en el mundo, y Wade no cambiaría eso, ya no. “Cómo si él hubiera regresado por ti Parker” pensó con amargura “Deja de pensar que le importas a alguien de esa manera, tienes suerte que Matt esté contigo”. Soltó un suspiro cansado y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para evitar ser atropellado por el mercenario, quién pasó de refilón y se estampó contra la otra inocente lagartija.

-Demonios, esta cosa no tenía frenos

[Te dije que debías ponerle unas riendas]

<o al menos una correa>

-¡Idiota, casi me matas!

-¡Oh por Asgard! ¡Una naranja parlante!

-Mandarina, tonto, las naranjas son más amarillas- le corrigió el castaño.

[Oh…]

<Oh…>

-¡Hey Spidey! ¿Cómo te trata la vida?- su tono de voz era alegre, pero la verdad es que se encontraba muerto de miedo. No de la calabaza con patas y sus reptiles; sino de el joven superhéroe que se encontraba a unos pasos de él. Enfrentar a Peter después de casi tres meses desde… aquello… ya no se veía tan fácil como al principio ¿Y si el chico lo odiaba? No sería algo raro, tendría todo el derecho del mundo. ¿Y si jamás quería volver a saber de él? Eso… eso sí lo mataría… podía aguantar el ser mirado con desprecio por el castaño, pero estar lejos de él… de nuevo… no lo soportaría.

[Tranquilo, o vas a empezar a hiperventilar]

<Por ahora, concéntrate en ayudarlo>

-Así que… ¿lagartijas en invierno? Eso es estúpido hasta para mi… ¡para mi!- se bajó de su escamoso corcel y se acercó cuidadosamente a Spiderman

-Es lo que le dije…- envolvió su muñeca con un poco de telaraña e intentó moverla- ¡con un…! ¡ouch, ouch!

-¡¿Estas bien Spidey boy?!

-Si, solo una muñeca rota. La piel de esas lagartijas es realmente gruesa.

[¡¿Sólo una muñeca rota?!]

<¡Debemos llevarlo al hospital! ¡No puede morir antes de saber la verdad!>

-Spidey, quizá sería mejor si…

-¡No me ignoren!- interrumpió el villano, al tiempo que invocaba una decena de lagartijas del tamaño de una casa- ¡Esto se termina aquí y ahora super tontos!

-De acuerdo, ya me colmaste la paciencia calabaza- gruño Wolverine mientras se levantaba de la blanca nieve y sacaba sus garras una vez más- ¡voy a patear tu trasero!

-Parece que nos quedaremos con toda la diversión- suspiró el más joven, preparando su lanza telarañas- trata de no matar a nadie Deadpool. Y tú cono de tránsito, trata de no morir.

-¡¡Wiii!! ¡Hora de un team up!- desenfundó sus katanas y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al menos Petey parecía tolerarlo en el campo de batalla- ¡Pido destapar la Fanta!

____________________________________

Cuando el resto del equipo llegó no quedaba gran cosa ni del villano ni de las lagartijas. Las pobres habían ofrecido una dura batalla, pero al final la madre naturaleza hizo su magia y el frío las aletargó al punto del desfallecimiento. Spiderman las contemplaba con cierta tristeza, ellas no tenían la culpa de que un tonto villano vestido como mandarina las invocara en estas condiciones. A su lado, Deadpool permanecía en un inusual silencio.

-¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto?! ¿Saben lo que es soportar los malos chistes de esos dos?

-Calma Logan, tuvimos que detener a varios reptiles que escaparon de los cuatro fantásticos- explicó con cansancio en la voz Iron Man

-Luke y yo nos encontrábamos ayudando a algunos civiles a salir de un edificio que comenzaba a derrumbarse

-Y nosotros estábamos demasiado al norte como para llegar en un chasquido…

Mientras los demás discutían -de nuevo- el mutismo entre el mercenario y el arácnido se hacía insoportable. Wade quería decir tantas cosas, pero por primera vez en su vida, no sabía como hacerlo. Tanto que había ensayado su “disculpa” y ahora ésta se negaba a salir de su boca. Quiso patearse a sí mismo, pero eso no se vería bien, de hecho podría ser imposible si no cortaba primero su pierna y…

[Di algo por el amor de Buda]

-Ehm… ¿Y cómo va la bolsa de valores Spidey babe?

El joven murmuró algo entre dientes y apretó los puños con fuerza. Debía controlarse, el era lo suficientemente maduro como para hacer un berrinche solo porque Wade se fue después de… de tener sexo con él. Sí, eso; porque si para el otro solo fue un acoston, para él también debería significar lo mismo ¿no?

-Spidey…-un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula cortó cualquier frase coherente que fuera a decir- Ok… eso lo merecía- una patada en el estomago le sacó el aire y lo mandó directo al suelo

[Eso también lo merecíamos…]

<Duele sniff sniff>

-¡¿Pero que diablos?!

El resto de los vengadores se habían quedado mudos de la impresión al ver como Spiderman pateaba un poco -demasiado- fuerte al loco asesino. Y lo más sorprendente era que éste último no hacía más que cubrirse. Tony frunció el ceño, por más que le disgustaba Deadpool, eso no era excusa para comportarse de esa manera con él. Al menos en un lugar público.

-Chico ¿qué crees que haces?- el viejo mutante hizo amago de acercarse, pero la fuerte mano del Capitán lo detuvo.

-Me parece que lo mejor es dejarlos arreglar esto- todos lo miraron como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza- “Así que era él” pensó con una pequeña sonrisa el rubio.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Un maldito estúpido!- le aventaba nieve con el pie- ¡¡Debería enterrarte y poner una losa sobre tu tumba!! ¡Tu, bueno para nada!

Un par de patadas más y se detuvo, respirando sonoramente, intentando recuperar el aliento. Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, presionándola un poco y dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Miró de soslayo como Wilson acariciaba su costado y murmuraba algo ininteligible, sí, definitivamente, muy maduro de su parte.

-Tu compras las cervezas- gruñó al tenderle la mano

-Solo si tu invitas la botana Spidey boy- aceptó la ayuda y en un santiamén estaba abrazando al joven superhéroe- y recuerda que me gustan…

-Los tacos… sí, ya sé… tonto jejeje

<Es la magia de la amistad~~>

[Ejem… recuerda que su mano está rota]

-¡Oh cierto! ¡Pet…Spidey!

-¿Qué fue todo eso chico?- Iron Man llegó para interrumpirlo

<¿Por qué no nos dejan terminar lo que queremos decir?>

[Falta de creatividad]

-¿Una calurosa felicitación por su cumpleaños?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al castaño, mientras se separaba del mercenario

-Claro, claro, con eso de que tu y este loco se llevan tan bien- ironizó Wolverine- mejor deja de hacer el tonto y ve a que tu novio te revise la muñeca chico.

“¡¿NOVIO?!”

[¡¿QUIÉN?!]

<¡ESTÁ MÁS QUE MUERTO!>

-¡Logan!- gritó Daredevil a unos metros de ellos- ¡Cierra esa bocota tuya!

-Me parece que debes respetar su privacidad soldado- el hijo de América solo negó divertido, no perdiendo detalle de la reacción corporal del mercenario ”Definitivamente era él”

-Sí, no queremos que al rato el Daily Bugle nos publique algo como…- el pelinegro levantó las manos, para darle énfasis a sus palabras- Spiderman y Daredevil ¿El rojo de la pasión?

-Muy gracioso jefe- fue lo único que atinó a decir Peter, antes de caminar hacia donde se encontraba el abogado.

”Un poco tarde”

<Un poco muy tarde>

[Yo diría bastante muy tarde]


End file.
